


Live it Like it's Now or Never

by EchoCharm



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Class Project, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Jukebox, They dont like each other, Tumblr request, and then they do, class project partners, i googled actual ice cream places in los feliz, i guess?????, juke, pure fluff, tell me if youve been to that ice cream place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: Luke and Julie didn’t hate each other, per se. It was more of a case of too many cooks in the kitchen and not actual anger. Everyone thought it as anger.But Julie and Luke were more similar than one might think. They were both passionate and a little stubborn(maybe more than a little).Their mutual dislike for each other would not stop the unfortunate incident of being partners for a class project.ORLuke and Julie are partners in class and they don't want to be.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033518
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Live it Like it's Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who asked for this weeks ago, I hope you enjoy this!

Luke and Julie didn’t hate each other, per se. It was more of a case of too many cooks in the kitchen and not actual anger. Everyone thought it as anger.

But Julie and Luke were more similar than one might think. They were both passionate and a little stubborn(maybe more than a little).

Their mutual dislike for each other would not stop the unfortunate incident of being partners for a class project.

They had no other option but to be partners for the final project for their composition class, as they were both sick the day Mrs Harrison had everyone pick partners. How convenient was it that their class had an even number of students and only two of them were absent.

* * *

On the fateful day that Julie and Luke were told about the project was the first day of in class time to work on it.

Julie refused to move her stuff to the other side of the room where Luke was sitting. Luke didn’t want to move either but as Julie pointed out, talking loudly across the room to him “I actually have my books with me and it would take way longer for me to move, so you get to move.”

“Oh my god. Fine!” He trudged over and, in a huff, sat in the empty seat beside her.

“Any ideas?” Julie asked.

“No. Why would you think I have an idea?” He said back to her with some venom thrown in for good measure.

“You’re always talking up how utterly brilliant you are. I thought you’d have something already.”

Luke tapped his pen against the table top. “Nope.”

Looking at the rubric, Julie drew circles around specific requirements. “These are the three that we really need to focus on to get a good mark.”

“What ever you say, boss.” He stopped the pen tapping long enough to give a two-finger salute and carried on with the tapping.

“You are unbelievable!” Julie huffed.

“Thank you.”

They had to be separated for the rest of the class.

* * *

A week later they managed to have some lyrics that didn’t totally suck and the beginning of a melody that had potential.

If Luke was being honest(and he’d be hard pressed to admit this twice),he was impressed when Julie busted out that amazing harmony.

They weren’t totally doomed.

* * *

He could really write a song. The imagery he created overwhelmed her at times and she loved it. Maybe being sick that one day was a blessing in disguise.

Partnering with Luke wasn’t totally horrible(and his eyes are very pretty).

* * *

It turns out that Luke liked spending time with Julie. He would use the comp project as an excuse to go over to her house on the weekends to work on it. Very little work was ever done. Luke’s main goal was to see her laugh.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Luke was sitting on the couch in the garage and Julie was making her way from the piano to Luke when he asked, “Do you want to get ice cream?” Luke’s eyes met Julie’s. He was biting his bottom lip, and his right hand was rubbing the back of his neck. His notebook was completely forgotten.

 _Oh my god! He’s nervous! That’s kind of adorable._ Why was he nervous? It’s just ice cream.

Unless… “Yeah, ice cream sounds great.” They quickly broke eye contact.

“Is now a good time?” She had never seen Luke Patterson, with all of his charm and bravado, be so timid before.

She gave him a smile, meant to reassure him. “Now is a perfect time for ice cream.”

Luke stood waiting by the garage doors as Julie to collect her phone and keys. “Have you been to Magpie’s? The malted milk chocolate soft serve is killer.”

“I haven’t had the chance yet. Let’s go!” She took his hand and pulled him down the driveway.

* * *

The ice cream was great, but the company was even better. Julie couldn’t believe it. She was getting along with Luke Patterson! It was like he was a totally different person. He held her hand all the way to the ice cream shop. That simple action made butterflies erupt inside her stomach. When they arrived at their destination Luke held the door open for her.

Julie blushing did not go unnoticed by Luke.

He insisted on paying for her ridiculously priced ice cream cone. “Jules, I _want_ to buy you ice cream.”

Her small smile grew as those words sunk in. “Okay. Um, next time it’s on me.”

“I keep no such promises but if it helps you sleep at night.” The teasing smile and little head nod he sent her way made the butterflies dance, spin, and flutter.

As she waited for him to finish paying, she thought about how their interactions had changed. Gone were the sarcastic remarks, and angry bickering. _Interesting._ Was it a good interesting or a bad interesting though? _Good, it has to be good._

* * *

The great thing about an ice cream cone is that you could eat it with one hand and your other hand is free for hand holding.

“I think ‘Edge of Great’ is finished. There’s nothing we can add to it to make it better.” Julie said as they started the walk back to her house. It was technically done but neither Julie nor Luke could stop making small adjustments. They would even text each other late at night with ideas that ended up on a list for other potential songs.

Luke took his time to think about that. She was right, anything they added would only make the song messy. But he didn’t want his time with Julie to be over.

“You’re totally right.” His grip on her hand tightened an almost imperceptible amount. He didn’t want this time with Julie to be over. She was smart, and funny and so damn good at writing music.

He wanted to stay lost in her eyes forever. He chanced a glance at Julie. She was looking down at the sidewalk a small frown on her _really_ pretty face. _Hmm. Interesting._

A few minutes later they were back in the garage, ice cream finished, no longer holding hands. Luke packed his things into his backpack. As he was walking out of the garage, he heard a quiet “Luke?” He turned to face her.

“Yeah? What’s up?” He was swinging his foot back and forth scuffing the toe against the floor, hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans.

Julie took a deep breath, walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. “Um, if you wanted to come over tomorrow, you can. I don’t have any plans.” She could feel the heat flooding her cheeks.

Now or never, Luke. “Yeah, ok. Definitely, I don’t have any plans either.” He started bouncing on his feet and a huge smile took over his face.

 _He’s so cute._ Julie smiled back at him. “You can text me later too, if you want.”

“I will. Text you. Right away! You won’t have to wait long. I’m gonna text you.” Luke fumbled through is pockets until he found his phone. Julie thought it was adorable.

She let out a soft giggle. “I look forward to it. See you later, Luke.”

“See you tomorrow, Jules.” He was halfway down the driveway before he turned around and marched back into the garage. “Julie!”

“Yeah? Did you forget something?” She was looking at him with her head tilted to the side. Her brown eyes big and beautiful, reflecting the light of the late afternoon.

“Yup. I did.” _Live it like it’s now or never._ He came up to her, all up in her personal space. Looking into Julie’s eyes, slowly he placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing back and forth. “Is this okay?” He whispered.

“Yes.” She answered back.

And then he kissed her. It wasn’t anything crazy or explosive. Soft and sweet and gentle. “I’ll call you when I get home.”

“Okay.”

* * *

On Monday morning, everyone was shocked to see Luke and Julie holding hands as they walked into school together. Laughing and smiling at each other like no one else existed.

The real kicker was when they stopped at her locker and Luke wrapped his arm around her waist as she grabbed her books for class.

The last wave of shock rolled though when Luke gave Julie a goodbye kiss when they stopped at her first period English.

Flynn looked over to Julie as she sat down next to her and said “Girl, explain.”

“He’s really cute. And a great kisser.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did yall think? Let me know. Comments and kudos give me life. 
> 
> Come and chat with me on Tumblr I'm [EchoCharm17618](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/)


End file.
